Many different types of password, pin number, combination, and login information creation methods exist in electronic and non-electronic systems and devices. Historically, such patterns of information are needed for unique users to safely and securely access devices and systems such as computers, websites, cell phones, vehicles, physical access doors, and the like. Particularly, society requires of users an increasing number of unique passwords, login information, and access codes, collectively “passcodes,” in everyday life. Users have been required to remember an increasing number of unique passcodes to identify themselves in a variety of situations, placing increased demand on users' semantic memories. Users are also required periodically, and with increasing frequency, to create substitute or updated passcodes to refresh login credentials.
Individuals have difficulty creating reliable, easy-to-remember passcodes. Password “bars” have been proposed where a graphic is presented that gives a user visual feedback on relative password strength, as have systems for the automatic creation of passwords. So-called password “hints” are implemented in some systems where users have already created a password, however, user specified password hints can create potential security risks and are irrelevant to ensuring the memorability of the password itself. There remains a need for strategies to generate and use unique, secure passcodes that are also easily remembered by a user.